order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
V371 Carinae
Variable Carinae 371 ' '''Name ' Sailor V-Carinae 371 (aka Sailor V371) '''Powers Fire and Plasma Influences Light and Heat Weapon Plasma Spear Fuku ''' Armored bodice (white and gold parts), two sailor collars (one regular tho slightly longer and one v-shaped in white), 1/2 mask instead of a tiara with partial see-thru portion, blue plasma orb (turns into a plasma spear), blue diamond (a piece of her star that allows her to transform), and a bracelet with blaze pellets that can be thrown at her enemies. '''Transformation V371 simply grasps her blue diamond to allow the power of her star to course through her body. Attack 1 ' ''Resplendent Wildfire Flare-Up! V371 creates a massive blue wildfire around her that emits a blinding white light. Once she yells "Flare-up" the wildfire erupts into a fiery tsunami moving outward engulfing everyone around her. It is a catastrophic attack that can harm even her own allies. 'Attack 2 ' Vital Shining Incandescence! V371 creates a glowing ball of white hot light. She can throw one or multiple smaller onces as fireballs that explode on impact. '''Weapons The pearly blue orbs on her bracelet can be removed and thrown (or left as a trap). Once the pearl is broken, a super-heated plasma engulfs the target (or whoever broke it) and solidifies - trapping the person in a super-heated diamond casing that is nearly impossible to break (breaks when over 50% of it is exposed to cold substanes like frost, ice, chilled water, etc - the immediate cooling effect caused it to crack and become brittle). She also can summon her spear by crushing her blue orb. The plasma spear is only solid in her hands - in anyone elses hands, it turns goopy and liquidy and reacts like the blue orbs by engulfing them and making it difficult to move (does not solidify and is not super-heated tho). The spear can be used to do physical damage or help to amplify her other magical attacks. When she is done with it, V371 can form it back into an orb and re-attach it to her fuku armor. Closest Comrades V371 has a couple senshi she can rely on who suit her, but her closest ally and the one she would still find time to be around in situations that don't require fighting is V448. Lucia ' Name ' Lucia (Lucia Deneb if on Earth) Eyes ' Green '''Hair '''A deep plum color '''Skin ' Darker - very tanned from the white hot light of her star (if not for her star, her skin would appear more fair) '''Personality Lucia is very serious as both a civilian and a senshi. She is very well educated and looks down upon those who choose to be uneducated or who simply have no access to education. She speaks clearly and concisely, is quick to make decisions, and Lucia will spend a great deal of time and effort to change the minds of those she thinks are either wrong or beneath her but 'saveable.' She isn't a snob per se, but she can come off as abrupt and semi abrasive. In most situations, with friends mostly, Lucia is more 'fun' though she really isn't the joking type of person. She does laugh at jokes tho :3 Category:Variable-Type Carinae Category:Lantiis